


I've Got My Love To Keep Me Warm

by Inkaroni



Series: Don't Forget Your Vitamins [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkaroni/pseuds/Inkaroni
Summary: Team Voltron and the castle are on an ice cold planet and Lance is suffering. He hates the cold. He was not made for the cold. He's going to freeze to death and no he isn't being too dramatic about it.Thankfully, his alpha mate is Galra and they come with some useful features for his predicament. Keith is more than happy to help out.





	I've Got My Love To Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Beware. Here there be typos.

 Lance hates this. He hates this planet so much.

 

Team Voltron is on a literal ball of ice. It’s cold and the wind snaps mercilessly beyond the castle walls, the weather clearly only suited for the fluffy aliens that live here.

 

Not for bare skinned humans that hated the cold anyway.

 

Going out in the cold and being the suave and dashing blue paladin for his new fans is really hard when he’s grumpy and his teeth are chattering hard enough to click like a talkative dolphin. The little guys are honestly rather adorable with giant blue eyes and fuzzy white bodies, but all the omega can think about is going back to the castle and curling up under a million blankets.

 

But even the castle is freezing! He can’t escape it!

 

Point is, Lance is cold and he’s miserable. He can’t wait to leave for the dark vacuum of space again. Anything is better than this.

 

Thankfully, they’ve just wrapped up the new alliance, adding furry white Kirbys to the Voltron ally roster (to be fair Kibry _is_ a badass). Which is good news because Pidge has taken to walking around with her comforter around her shoulders, Hunk spends most of the time standing in front of the kitchen ovens and poor Shiro has somehow caught a cold.

 

Everyone appears to be suffering. Even Allura and Coran have bundled up in the castle.

 

The only that doesn’t seem bothered by the cold is his fluffy eared alpha Keith.

 

Figures. Stupid Galra body. Can’t be bothered to suffer with the rest of them.

 

Lance perks up at the sound of his bedroom door hissing open and he can distantly smell the familiar scent of his alien alpha. He purrs to himself, happy that his alpha is here.

 

“Hey Lance I was…” Lance can hear Keith pause, probably baffled upon stepping through the bedroom door. “Uh, where are you?”

 

Lance giggles and rolls his eyes. Considering the hefty stack of blankets on the bed and the Lance shaped curves underneath it should be obvious where he is. “Clearly, I’m the dresser in the corner,” he says, voice muffled by the blankets. “Where else would I be?”

 

The omega feels the bed dip and he thinks he can feel a hand skim over his legs. It's a little hard to tell through six different blankets. His feet are still icy and the outside cold seems to have settled in his bones because he is still fucking freezing.

 

“You’re going to suffocate in there,” Keith says from somewhere above Lance, sounding slightly amused. He feels a hand peeling away a layer of his fortress.

 

“You better put that blanket back unless you want a popsicle for an omega!” Lance barks, throat tight. Ok, so it’s getting a little hard to breathe inhaling his own carbon dioxide. Even then, he considers asking Keith to snag him a seventh blanket. “I’m not leaving my bed until we’re off this planet!”  

 

“That's ridiculous. Come on out. Are you really that cold?”

 

“I don’t do the cold, Keith. Where I grew up there was only two seasons: hot and a little less hot. Why couldn’t we be on a tropical island planet? Or volcanoes. I can handle volcanoes.”

 

“I can’t take you seriously like this.”

 

“The blanket burrito has spoken!” He shouts, curling stubbornly into the little nest. Truth be told he’d like to invite Keith into his little refuge from the cold and just leech off the alpha’s body heat, maybe do some cuddling, but he knows that he probably wo-

 

“Alright scoot over.”

 

Um what?

 

Lance hears the thud of Keith’s shoes hitting the floor before a purple clawed hand finds its way under the blankets to pull them all up at once, like lifting the lid off a box to peek at what’s inside. Lance whines in protest as goosebumps prickle over his skin and he curls in on himself, trying to hold onto the little warmth he had.

 

Keith’s lavender face is unreadable, except for one dark eyebrow going up as he regards his shivering mate. His large fluffy ears (“They’re not cat ears Lance!”) perk up slightly at the sight of Lance in low slung sweatpants and rucked-up t-shirt, exposing his slim waist and a curvy hip. Lance glares back at those gold ringed eyes, lips pursed together.

 

“Oh my god, if you’re going to join me hurry up and do it!” Keith’s lips curl upwards slightly, soft and fond as he looks down at his human omega. The one reserved just for Lance and when he’s being silly or Keith is probably thinking some sappy things.

 

Like now he supposes.

 

Oh god was it really that easy for Keith to make his heart flutter? Just one look?

 

The answer was obviously yes.

 

Keith crawls into the burrow, closing the blankets behind him and- whoa. Wait a minute.

 

Lance places his hands-on Keith’s chest, warmth radiating through his black shirt and Lance can’t wiggle his way closer fast enough.

 

“How are you so warm?!” He exclaims, burying his face in his chest as Keith snakes an arm over him. Lance blinks at the smoky musk of Keith’s scent, concentrated and thick underneath the blankets. It’s warm and familiar, like being wrapped in your favorite blanket pulled straight out of the dryer.

 

It’s wonderful.

 

“Coran mentioned that Galra have a higher body temperature. So I thought that maybe-” Keith yelps, pulling his legs away. “Quiznak! Lance, your feet are freezing!”

 

Lance chuckles evilly and continues to press every inch of himself against the heated skin of his mate.

 

“Best. Alpha. Ever.”

 

Keith pulls Lance a little tighter against him, carding through the short brown strands at his nape, a pleased hum in his throat. His alpha loves being told that, reaffirming that, despite Keith's occasional antisocial tendencies, his omega was happy with him.

 

Lance rests his chin on his chest, staring up at the two blinking glow spots of gold in the darkness.

 

“You couldn’t have mentioned that you’re a walking heater like two days ago?” Lance pouts, knowing perfectly well that the alpha can see him even in the dark.

 

“Been a little busy with the diplomacy thing,” Keith says. “It isn’t really my strong point and Allura’s been putting me through the wringer on _etiquette_.” The scrunching of his nose and the sneer of distaste is audible in his tone and it makes Lance snort. “Particularly now that I look like the enemy. The little furballs here bolted the second they saw my face.”

 

“No, you look like you’re _Galra_. The only enemy is Zarkon and his intergalactic dictatorship of assholes.” He reaches up blindly till he manages to find a soft velvety ear, gently scratching at the base of it. Keith’s hum turns into a full out purr, a deep rumble vibrating through the dark as his eyes fall shut. Lance will never not be amused by that. “You’re sometimes an asshole but you’re not an intergalactic dictatorship of assholes.”

 

Lance squeaks as he receives a pinch to the side for that one.

 

“Would an asshole let his mate use him as a heater when he has better things to do?”

 

“There _is_ nothing better than me,” Lance retorts, moving to scratch at the other ear. Keith chuckles, close and breathy as he’s dragged up from the alpha’s chest, sighing as sharp teeth nip against his tan neck. The warmth of hot humid breath on his skin makes warmth bloom in his stomach before stretching to the rest of his limbs, chasing out some of the cold.

 

“True,” Keith rumbles.

 

Keith’s grip tightens where it rests on Lance’s bare lower back, touch warm even through his gloves. Lance feels a shiver, completely unrelated to the cold, tremble up his spine at the gentle scratch of large claws.

 

“Oh quiznak!”

 

He may have dug the whole alien mate thing more than he let on.

 

Which meant Keith knew exactly how much more because Lance was terrible at hiding it.

 

Particularly when Keith took advantage of those sharp teeth and the Galra strength during sex. There was something very hot about being held against a wall with one arm as sharp teeth and chapped lips laid their claim over every inch of his neck and mouth.

 

Lance was _very_ vocal about his approval.

 

“Oh!” he moans as Keith drags the claws up the curve of his back, Lance arching into Keith as it pulls his shirt up. His fingers dig into the long black strands of Keith’s hair, the warmth in his stomach is slowly turning into a rolling boil as he feels slick start to ooze from his ass and suddenly this is suddenly much more intimate than he intended.

 

Not that he’s complaining.

 

At this point he’s completely forgotten about any cold.

 

Keith’s hand is skimming down smooth brown skin, way down till his claws are wiggling their way under the band of Lance’s sweatpants. Lance tilts his head up, eager to sneak a few kisses on those purple lips before things get really-

 

The two of them jolt in shock, Keith’s hand flinging itself out of Lance’s pants as the castle alarms screech and red lights flash.

 

Not again!

 

“Nooo,” Lance wails, giving the alarms a run for their money, as he thumps his head into Keith’s chest. “We were just getting to the good part!”

 

“Come on Lance we gotta go,” Keith says seriously flinging the covers off the rest of the way. Well, there goes affectionate alpha Keith for team leader Keith.

 

Lance sighs and thinks of having to go back out into the tundra and brave the ice and cold. Allura isn’t barking over the intercom… “Maybe it isn’t _that_ bad of an emergency?” Keith gives him a look. Fine. Lance groans and kicks the blankets off his legs.

 

His knees almost buckle as he stands, going noodle legged from the soft and warm touches, pliant like warm candle wax. Keith catches him around the waist, thumb rubbing at exposed soft brown skin as he hauls him up.

 

“I’ll make it up to you,” he whispers, low, husky and full of promise in Lance’s ear, nipping at the shell and sending heat rocketing all the way down to his toes. “The sooner we finish the sooner we can get back to _this_.” Another nip and then Keith is gone, leaving Lance to blink hazily at the closing door.

 

Lance frantically throws on his armor and follows Keith and the rest of the paladins back into the cold to face whatever danger the universe was throwing at them this time. He can still feel the warmth of Keith's hands under his suit and the sting of teeth in his ear.

 

Oddly enough, the ice and freezing temperatures don't bother Lance much this time around.

 

Maybe this planet wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. As I try and figure out how the hell you write a sequel I wrote this thing.  
> I'm just a sucker for Alpha/Galra Keith.


End file.
